


Distracción

by AvatarYumiko



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ADD Kate Marsh, ADD Max Cauldfield, F/F, Fluff, Traducción, not mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarYumiko/pseuds/AvatarYumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón, es incluso más difícil concentrarse hoy. Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar, entonces.</p>
<p>For some reason, it's just that much harder to focus today. You may as well not even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134781) by [Navyrants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyrants/pseuds/Navyrants). 



> Este fic NO es mío, esto es tan solo una traducción del fic “Distraction”, de Navyrants. Echadle un vistazo si leéis en inglés, las versiones originales son siempre mejores.

Kate's POV

Es raro que Max llegue a clase antes que tú. No es que la culpes por ello, claro, ya sabes cómo suele distraerse. Incluso a ti misma te pasa a veces. Pero aún así te sigues sorprendiendo cuando entras en la clase de fotografía y la encuentras ya sentada en su pupitre al final de la clase, garabateando en su cuaderno. Sonríes para ti mientras caminas hacia ella para hablar antes de que empiece la clase.

“Buenas tardes, Max” La saludas, y ella salta. Tú casi te sientes mal por asustarla, pero la forma en la que parpadea en tu dirección es tan adorable que no puedes hacer otra cosa que reírte suavemente.

“Oh, hola, Kate. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que habías entrado.” Mientras te devuelve el saludo, sacas una barra de granola* de tu bolsa y la deslizas sobre la mesa hacia ella. Un brillo aparece en sus ojos cuando la ve, y piensas que es porque ha olvidado desayunar. Otra vez.

Le dejas terminarla antes de continuar con la conversación, y ella te sonríe agradecida mientras arruga la envoltura. Detrás de ti, más estudiantes llenan la clase.

“¿Qué tal fue tu estudio anoche?” Preguntas, porque sabes que ha tenido problemas con ello. Su expresión avergonzada te lo dice todo.

“Yo, um. Me distraje. Ya sabes cómo es.” Y es verdad, ciertamente lo sabes. Te tomó años para averiguar la mejor forma para estudiar. Max lo tiene incluso más difícil dado que ninguna de sus tácticas parecen haber funcionado para ella. Ninguna de las dos os estáis rindiendo, sin embargo, así que le das una mirada tranquilizadora.

“No pasa nada. Intentaremos algo diferente la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?”

La campana suena justo cuando asiente con la cabeza, y el profesor está diciendo a todos sus alumnos que se sienten, pero le pasas otra barra de granola antes de ir hacia tu puesto.

Te gusta esta clase, y normalmente sueles tomar muy buenos apuntes (por suerte para Max, que no toma ninguno), pero por alguna razón hoy te cuesta prestar atención. Tú lápiz sigue desviándose hacia los márgenes del cuaderno para garabatear trazos que poco a poco comienzan a parecerse a gente.

Primero te dibujas a ti misma, con tu cabello suelto como nunca lo llevas. Después a tu hermanita pequeña; no sueles verla mucho cuando estás en la escuela, y la echas de menos. Después gracias a tu mano consigues reproducir a Max, y ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que has estado desviando tu vista hacia ella en varias ocasiones. El profesor sigue hablando de fondo.

Max no ha notado tus miradas. Ya sabes, porque realmente no está notando nada a su alrededor ahora mismo. Casi puedes ver sus pensamientos recorriendo su mente y no puedes evitar preguntarte sobre que tratarán. Te preguntas si está preocupada sobre su examen de química de mañana, o si está pensando es si volverá a su casa por Acción de Gracias, o sobre sus planes para después de clase si es que tiene alguno.

En el fondo, te preguntas si está pensado en ti, pero intentas no ilusionarte con ello.

En vez de eso, vuelves tu atención a la lección. Eres una buena estudiante, piensas. Deberías estar tomando notas. Claroscuro. Sí, estás fascinada por lo que el profesor está diciendo. Estás procesando cada palabra. Completamente.

Hasta que te das cuenta de que te estás concentrado tan fuerte en concentrarte que en realidad no has absorbido nada. Y cuando devuelves tu vista hacia tus apuntes, te encuentras con que has dibujado a Max una vez más. Maldición.

En este punto, ya estás preparada para admitir que prestar atención puede ser ya una pérdida de tiempo, así que te rindes y te dejas llevar por tus dibujos. Haces un bosquejo del banco cercano a los dormitorios donde te gusta sentarte, y de las ardillas que siempre se aproximan a él. Diriges tu mirada a la ventana y dibujas a la primera persona que ves, una chica alta con cabello castaño y una camiseta morada. Vuelves a dibujarte a ti misma, con el pelo mucho más corto, solo para ver como te quedaría. Y no puedes evitar hacer un par de garabatos de Max más. Es tan divertido dibujarla, piensas.

Después la campana suena y te asusta tanto que casi te caes de la silla. Mirando alrededor, puedes ver que Max también se ha sorprendido, la cual parece un poco avergonzada por haber soñado despierta durante toda la clase. Aunque, con su talento, no crees que realmente necesite prestar mucha atención.

Simplemente esperas que no te pregunte por los apuntes hoy.

Max recoge sus cosas más rápido que tú, pero espera a que termines. Metes tus bolígrafos y marcadores en sus lugares correspondientes antes de cerrar tu cuaderno y guardarlo también. Le regalas una sonrisa radiante mientras te levantas, colocándote bien tu suéter favorito (a mediados de noviembre suele hacer frío en Oregón) y deslizas tu bolsa sobre tu hombro. Te sientes más ligera cuando te devuelve la sonrisa con entusiasmo. Las dos abandonáis la clase sin prisa, relajadas ante la perspectiva de no más clases en lo que queda de día.

Afuera, el viento se lleva consigo hojas naranjas y doradas a través del jardín, esbozando un marco perfecto de otoño. El silencio os envuelve, lo que no te importa, porque te sientes cómoda con solo estar con Max de esta forma. Y sí, quizá olvides cómo hablar un poco más a menudo a su alrededor, pero sabes que a ella no le importa.

“Pareces algo distraída hoy” Hace notar, y aunque es tan solo una observación, puedes escuchar la pregunta silenciosa tras ella. Sientes un sonrojo empezar a crecer en tus mejillas, porque es ella tu distracción.

Pero en vez de decirlo, te abrazas a ti misma y le dices de forma juguetona: “No eres la más indicada para hablar” Ella se ríe y se frota la nuca.

“Bueno, es solo que tus apuntes no lucían mucho como apuntes.” Oh. No se te había ocurrido que ella hubiera echado un vistazo a tu cuaderno, mientras esperaba a que terminaras de recoger. Debe de haber visto todos tus dibujos, y al menos cuatro de ellos eran de ella. Tu sonrojo se hace más notable.

Cuando vuelves a alzar tu mirada hacia ella, sin embargo, tiene esa expresión arrepentida en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando que quizá estés enfadada con ella por mirar. Lo que es ridículo, piensas, porque, ¿cómo podrías jamás enfadarte con ella?

Y luce tan adorable cuando empieza a disculparse, sus manos tirando de su ropa como cuando está nerviosa o cansada, y entonces te das cuenta de que no has dicho nada y has estado simplemente mirándola.

“¿Quieres ir a tomar un té más tarde? ¿Como una cita?” Tu rostro sigue cálido y ella sigue parada cerca de ti, pero ya no la estás mirando. A penas puedes creer tu propia audacia.  
Por su parte, ella parece casi igual de sorprendida. Pasan unos sólidos sesenta segundos antes de que ella consigue pronunciar muy débilmente un sí. Y después vuelves a radiar felicidad, y dado que tu sonrojo no ha desaparecido, hay un destello en sus ojos cuando te devuelve la sonrisa que hace que todo sea más brillante.

Una distracción, piensas, no siempre es algo malo.


End file.
